


时运不济

by Rubbish_Heart



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart
Summary: Vincent警官退休后的生活。场面一度十分混乱。
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	时运不济

**Author's Note:**

> 写文时间跨度很长，心情不一样风格也不一样

OK，这是喜剧  
我他妈怎么写了这么长啊我操？

Lauren Gustafson站在十字路口，经历过伤痛的青春期后她的胳膊和腿上有两道永久性伤痕，不论涂多久遮痕膏都毫无用处，增殖肉就像山脉盘在皮肤上。她在低头玩手机，她继父站在旁边，另外一个家伙——Neil McCauley很为难地站在中间。很显然这对父女在冷战。原因是她打算报考东海岸的常青藤，Vincent希望她在斯坦福或加州理工，他的意思就是距离近一些，但高昂的学费和见鬼的毕业要求让Lauren止步，她很怀疑自己就算进去也无法毕业。

“我了解——”

“——你不了解。”她打断。

在此之前，Neil从来没见过谁能在这样对Vincent说完话后还不挨揍，也没想过他表情能这么吃瘪。Vincent在给他甩眼神接茬，Neil不想这么做，因为觉得他吃瘪的表情很好玩。Vincent掐了他一下，不偏不倚掐在他昨晚咬到的小臂上。

行吧。Neil McCauley还希望有一个浪漫的夜晚。他望着还在不断跳秒的红绿灯，漫不经心地对小姑娘说：“你应该把他的话听完再反驳，这很不绅士。”

“好吧，”Lauren很快答应，“那你说。”

“……你就听我这一次。”

Vincent止住了即将脱口而出的脏话，Neil望着还在读秒的红绿灯，Lauren把手机塞进口袋里，她立刻说：“我可以报考斯坦福，只要我能考进去，进不去在西海岸也无所谓。但你能给我什么交换？”

二十秒。十九。十八。十七。Neil假装自己对红绿灯上行走的LED小人展现出极大的兴趣，他不想被扯进家庭战争中，Vincent Hanna根本不懂得如何让家里变得温和，他本人就是炸药桶。他为了让Neil保证再也不会干有关劫匪的任何行动，直接把人五花大绑按在审讯桌前（天知道他家里为什么会有审讯桌）签字画押，最后砸钱保释出来丢给他一份做银行顾问的活儿，每月只要看看漏洞就能大捞一笔，大盗本人对于美钞还是很不上心，主要还是用来吃喝，还有买家具。他之前的那套别墅跟毛坯房差不多，几年前Vincent搬进来之后也差不多，只在客厅多了块液晶屏电视和无数盆花花草草。

“等价交换，”Vincent回答，“一个决策听你的。”

Lauren的眼神四处瞟瞟，似乎在思考这个交换的价值。Neil盼望的绿灯总算来了，他们往地铁入口的方向走，此时晚高峰还没来，也许还能挤上黄线把Lauren送回Justine家。

“好吧。”Lauren说，“不过我保留使用权。”

Vincent Hanna决定的退休让所有人都措不及防，他已经在洛杉矶警局干了三十年，并且让人感觉他还能再干三十年下去。“六十多岁，滑膜炎关节炎风寒什么都他妈要朝我袭来，在跑死在出警路上之前我决定给自己留个三年享受正常退休生活，跟隔壁老太太跳探戈一类的。”他自己解释：“喂，你们当初喊我走我都没走，现在舍不得？”说实在，三十件哪怕石头都捂得很热，他舍不得当然舍不得，这是他的工作和职责，他只会干这件事，生活从来没有眷顾过Vincent和Neil，他们一直都在干自己熟悉的事。

“退休？”Neil很惊讶，“你退休到哪儿去？”

“享受生活，来个二人生活，然后…”Vincent思考半天，“然后去他妈的吧。”

“Lauren问起来怎么办？”Neil又问，“这么多年她可从来都不知道她的继父和一个男人在偷偷摸摸做爱，她的混账继父还喜欢咬人。”

“她早就成年了，应该明白了。”

“我当初教她拔枪瞄准的时候你可不是这么说的。”Neil想了想，表情有些郁闷：“还把蟒蛇的弹夹换成橡胶子弹，打向钢板差点弹我脸上。”

“你他妈不能教点正经东西吗？”

“正经东西？这他妈还不够正经吗？”

“养花养草啊。”

Neil随手指了一个方向，“你管这叫养花养草？”他们站在客厅，四面八方甚至头顶也挂着盆吊兰，准确来说是吊兰尸体。Vincent就这么点爱好，剩余的就是抱着酒瓶看电影和跟Neil做爱，他养过的植物的花盆垒起来能有三米高。Neil也不是经常回家，反正他每次回来的时候花的尸体该怎样还怎样，但Vincent非说自己回来过一次换过一盆。Vincent知道自己说不过，但他不是说不过就不会说的人：“至少也比前职业劫匪教她好。”

Neil看看Vincent，后者正翘着二郎腿靠在沙发背上，腿上还放着本打开的杂志，电视正在播午间新闻。他走到他旁边的位置坐下，靠在沙发上歪着头看Vincent。直到午间新闻播到娱乐板块，Vincent才没忍住转身扭过头亲上前职业劫匪，“就当我弄错了，Lauren应该学点防身术。”这已经是能从他嘴里蹦出来的最高级别的退步，Neil刚打算按住他的脑袋深吻，一通电话让后者直接跳起来去接。

Vincent接通电话后听到背后郁闷的声音：“你他妈不是退休了吗？”他没管。是Lauren的电话，她应该知道自己父亲的打算了，开口就表示：“来餐家庭聚会吗？就我们三个。时间可以在感恩节。”

“聚会？”Vincent想也没想就回复，“Nope。”

“为什么！”

“No！”

“你都退休了，来一餐嘛，我想见见Neil。”Lauren的软磨硬泡一直很成功，从上大学买的披头士唱片到毕业典礼上崭新的宝丽来牌拍立得，还私自考到持枪证，在Neil的帮助下从黑市淘到一把勃朗宁M1906，但她不喜欢袖珍枪，一般只是放在书柜上当装饰。“Daddy，”Lauren说，“我真的很想你。”

“谁？”愣神的时候Neil已经凑过来了。

“Lauren。”Vincent决定让这件事去他娘的：“你来说。”他把话筒递给Neil。后者接过话筒，三两下就同意了她的提议，趁着警官愣神把电话直接挂了。然后他们大眼对小眼看着，看着，直到Vincent断片的脑袋总算反应过来，“我让你拒绝她啊？！”

“啊？”

“你在银行数钱把脑袋弄坏了吗？”

“你他妈怎么不早说，”Neil说，“我都把电话挂了。”

“打回去。”

“不。”

“你是小孩吗？打回去。”

“这个提议挺不错。”

Vincent Hanna挤开Neil，拿起座机电话来回拨给Lauren，她在州立大学读完新闻学后跑到东部当自由攒稿人，同时还开过几个专栏（美食、八卦、政治，总而言之Vincent不喜欢），电话从来没消停过。在美国当新闻记者的需求只有脸皮厚和立场不分明，只有下任总统知道到底哪党派受欢迎。果然响起“在嘀——后请留言”的话，Vincent掼上电话。

“这提议的确不错，”Neil继续说，“上次我们聚会在什么时候？油价还没有这么贵，好像还是5.99，吉普我真的开不起了。——你到底害怕什么，多年之后女儿回来报复？”

“是啊-对啊，真他妈不错，”Vincent扶额，“你会做饭吗？”

“嗯？”Neil呆了一会，“电话给我。”

“她现在有事，下个月大选就要投票，民主党那帮混账又要改法律好让那帮赌疯了头的家伙活下去。还有，我们最好在春天来临之前想一想：冬天应该吃什么应景的东西当做家庭聚餐。除了火鸡还有什么？”Vincent说，“枪子？”

可以发誓，他们家里除去冰箱里摆到发干的奶酪和奶油以及一众完全用不到的果酱之外，几乎什么也没有。连糖果都是万圣节用来准备搪塞串门的小孩而临时堆积的，到现在已经发霉了。Neil买的一箱压缩饼干和被商场导购推销的小型烤箱还丢在墙角落灰，他从来没用过，鉴于厨房某面墙上充斥他的失败见证。Vincent很少在家吃饭，就算在一起吃饭也是借着这个名义打Uber去海滩吃烧烤，再不济呆在餐馆吃不正宗的墨西哥鸡肉卷。

这么看来，这些年他们真的完全没有好好聚餐过。Neil决定把这件事先扔到脑后，他扭过Vincent的肩膀让他面朝自己靠在桌沿，后者已经知道会发生什么，轻笑一声自己躺到桌面上，沙哑的嗓音让Neil硬得彻底。“快点。”Vincent勾住他的背，“我赶时间。”

“赶什么时间？”Neil把右手手肘抵在桌面上，低头轻轻地咬了一阵喉结，左手沿着腰线一路摸到膝弯处，抬起包在西装裤里的腿，起身开始给自己解领带。两人都是刚刚下班才回来，都西装革履一丝不苟，很快就分别把自己脱得一丝不挂。Neil把皮带扔到一边，Vincent还在费力地脱上半身的衬衫，他必须一只胳膊抵着桌面，腿勾住Neil的腰，一颗一颗解纽扣。“赶时间买枪子。”他放弃了，倒了下去。Neil俯下身同时扯着他腰，把屁股往自己性器上摁。他蹬掉西装裤，Vincent已经坐起来了，低着头跟他接吻，最后以两人都喘不上气结尾。

Neil咬上他锁骨，再向下舔舐左边乳头，Vincent把手搭在他后颈，仰头望着外面泳池反射进来波光粼粼的阳光。他很熟悉这种前戏的方式，但就是忍不住为此变得敏感，Neil每次都会留下吻痕，但只要不激怒他，他绝对算得上一个好的情人。Vincent闭上眼，有一搭没一搭在打拍子。桌面并不算高，只要踮脚就能够到地面，他感觉自己就像在哺乳或者之类的，因为大盗一直在玩弄乳头，手还在不安分地在小腹上揉捏，不时在阴茎根部画圈。

Neil突然问：“润滑剂呢。”

“好像在床头柜，”Vincent松开他脖子，“不要那个催情的。”挺立的乳头让他看起来实在没有说服力。Neil是喜欢用小东西当情趣的，倒不如说他乐意用任何手段，比如在犯罪现场按着警官来一炮，只是一直没有实现。没有润滑就等着Vincent进肛肠科，但Neil有些舍不得这番景色。毕竟也不是没有过做爱做一半，转头人就穿好衣服走了的情况，他搂着Vincent，两个人一边接吻一边往房间去。

在他们一同扑到床上的一刻，客厅的电话阴魂不散地响了起来。两个人对视了几秒，决定找到润滑剂把它做下去，Vincent退休了，只能委屈打电话的再等上半小时甚至更久。

“这是什么魔咒吗？”Neil在翻床头柜的时候说，“做爱必接到电话，我真怀疑他们是存心的。”

Vincent被情欲折磨得很不好受，躺在床上皱着眉：“我之前的人生就是这样，感谢我为你特地调了个岗位去当普通警员。”他望着Neil的后背，那儿有一块疤，还有好几道刚加的抓痕。应该他刚刚抓的，但是Vincent不记得自己有抓过。

Neil耸肩，“喔，”他说，“你一定得这么认为的话。”这当然跟他没有什么关系，如果有，Vincent早就在床上给他来一刀了。床头柜里什么都有，从糖纸到剃须刀，再到奇怪的发票单，还有袋装咖啡和指甲钳，最后在Neil感觉自己快要冷却的时候找到一瓶赠送品。他有些无语，不知道买什么东西会送K-Y润滑剂。

接下来的事Neil这辈子都不想再回忆一次，电话铃一直阴魂不散地在客厅响，Vincent呼出的滚烫鼻息打在他脸上，他在手指上抹上润滑，架起他的腿，在后穴口打转儿，慢慢地探入后，熟稔地找到敏感点开始按压。客厅的铃声还在响，值得一提放的是《The Dark Side of The Moon》，Neil最喜欢的摇滚乐手的歌，他们就在这种音乐下做爱。Vincent逐渐开始挣扎起来，Neil不得不按住他，安抚性地亲吻他腿根，都不是年轻人了，他可不想一觉起来发现自己在医院。不论是因为腰疼还是被揍进去。

Vincent是被Neil拍醒的，拍脸。他们昨天折腾了一下午，最后都快出幻听了，打电话那人阴魂不散，直接把两个人都惹毛了，拔了电话线。事后Vincent泡在浴缸里清洗身上的精液，还有Neil从桌上顺下来的草莓果酱，他直接倒在了他的胸口；Neil跑到客厅接电话，结果是该死的推销员。

“Lauren明天就要过来。”Neil说，“她说她要用你之前许诺的权力，想让你做一餐家庭聚餐的饭菜等她。”他脸上写着“幸灾乐祸”四个字，虽然在其他人看起来没有什么表情。

“做饭？”Vincent翻了一个大白眼，“哦上帝啊，还是吃枪子吧。”他闭上了眼，“四十分钟后再喊我，我私人建议你最好现在把厨房从这栋别墅里分离出来，否则我们晚上可能没地方睡觉了。”

“自信点，”Neil说，“我们晚上可以睡大街。”

“我已经快五十了，五十岁都不会做饭你还能指望他多少岁会做饭？我退休了，现在应该呆在养老院，坐在轮椅上垫个口水兜在太阳下面流着口水睡觉。”

“你昨天叫的可不像五十岁人该有的廉耻，”Neil站起来，“等到你哪天告诉我你有阳痿早泄综合征的时候，我会很认真考虑你要不要到养老院流口水，现在给我起来买菜。”

“操你的，Neil McCauley。”Vincent依旧闭着眼，“我骨头散架了，放过我。哪一天做爱扭到腰我一定会自己搬去养老院流口水。”

“你他妈快点起来，没开玩笑。”

“我也没。”Vincent一直没有起床气，但他不好意思说自己真的起不来了，他腰窝那边疼的要死，不要说翻身了，动一动都疼。只能咬紧牙关在这跟人扯皮，或许还得买副膏药贴着。Neil好像发现什么不对劲，平常Vincent也喜欢在被窝里拱来拱去，但今天没有。他俯下身，随手——他真的习惯性摸下腰，Vincent的腰一直都很细——按了一下，躺着的人差点没蹦起来。

“你腰扭了？”Neil McCauley真的没打算笑，但是Vincent咬牙切齿的表情有些好笑。他蹲下来，脸与脸平齐，看着他的眼睛：“操。”他突然不知道说什么好了。

生活就是这样，在你以为自己还能做仰卧起坐的时候发现老腰不听使唤。“真见鬼，”Neil站起来，“我以为是我毛病更多。”他之前在监狱一度怀疑自己染上梅毒，结果只是脚气传染。这跟他乱搞有点关系，他还搞过几个以前当警察的，当然早就忘记他们什么样了。但是他私生活混乱可见一斑。

“我什么时候认识你来着？”

“要说遗言吗，”Neil说，“大概四十？我们认识十年了？”

“操。没什么变化，对吧？”Vincent止住了他的话头：“不说我从君子兰养到仙人掌的事。总而言之没什么变化，你现在还有小女孩暗送秋波？”

他们前半辈子的生活都在快节奏中，现在突然慢下来，结果还是在以快节奏生活，不安定、随机性，再加上大大小小的事故和麻烦，似乎一切都没什么变化。除去Vincent跟Justine离婚，Lauren上大学并且工作……和一大堆平常事情。Neil坐到床沿上，再早二十年他是没想过自己能在一个地方定居这么久，“算吧，没什么变化。”他突然站起来往房门走。

“你他妈干什么去？”

“给你买膏药啊。”

操。Vincent Hanna躺在床上，外面太阳已经透过办公楼的玻璃照在他脸上，天空还经常飞过几只鸟。他的确感觉自己骨头架快散架了，但是昨天晚上他们真的没干什么，按最开始的几个月干柴烈火他早就该散架。

洛城警官退休的第二天，因为腰疼在床上躺着发呆。此刻窗外飞过一只乌鸦，欢快地叫了一声。


End file.
